Moondance
by Frelennye
Summary: Kiba has developed a want of one thing, Shino's body. But when feelings get in the way, some one is going to get bit. Pure fluff. No, really. ShinoKiba


_Authors Note: So, this started as simple oneshot of Kiba chasing Shino. And it's evolved into this. o.o I don't know how._

_I write this because this pairing needs more love. Like, lots and lots of love._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. At all. u.u_

Kiba Inuzuka, 23, special Ops ANBU, was bored._ He was beyond_ bored.

In fact, he was bored and _horny_.

Which most certainly made his current guard duty both difficult and…engorged.

The current source of his frustration was seated not 10 feet away from him, face covered in a moonlit mask, body shrouded in cloth. Kiba glanced at him and felt the need to resettle himself on the roof.

At some point, a little over a month ago, Kiba had made a decision. He would have Shino.

It was something he had been think about for most of his life, whether Kiba consciously knew it or not. He always wanted to show Shino up, make him beg.

It wasn't until he hit puberty that it had turned sexual. Suddenly, he wanted Shino beneath him, sweating, _begging._ It wasn't love, Kiba believed, it was lust, pure and simple.

Kiba adjusted his own mask, his warm brown eyes glaring sharply at his companion.

Shino Aburame glanced quizzically at his partner before turning back to his position. Well, Kiba assumed it was quizzical, since he couldn't see the other man's eyes through his mask. The normally bespectled bug-nin had found it increasingly difficult to wear his glasses under his ANBU-issued owl mask. Whether it was his physical glasses and high collar Shino normally sported or the plaster one he wore now, Kiba had long ago realized that he could never _truly_ see what was behind the other man's façade.

Just thinking about the other jounin caused a warmth to stem from his groin and work itself up Kiba's spine. The tremors manifested itself as shivers. Suddenly, a voice was breathing directly into his ear. That deep voice right into such a sensitive place caused another shiver to join the first.

"Cold?" Shino asked, hoping for both their sakes that their guard duty would be over soon.

"A…a little" Kiba lied. In fact, his body felt deliciously warm against the cool night air. "I think we'll be done soon enough anyway"

Shino just nodded and returned to his post on the southern end of the roof top.

Turning back to his own post, Kiba's mind was brought back to why he had an erection that night in the first place.

Just seeing Shino wasn't enough to actually do anything outwardly visual on his body, but there current job had added some…visual stimulant.

From his perch, Kiba had a direct view into the Rokudaime's bedroom. Blond, sweaty, hair spilling onto his makeshift pillow of the last Uchiha survivor, both of them stark naked and well satiated.

The Hokage and his now-closest assistant had made their relationship public not a month after Sasuke had returned to Konoha. And whole Kiba had _no_ interest in either of them, having Shino's presence so close while watching the two men gave sex had tortured his libido.

Kiba wasn't sure if he wanted the type of lovey-dovey relationship the two ninja's had, but he knew one thing: he wanted Shino.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Over an hour had passed before Shino raised his arm in the signal for "Ninja in-coming". Kiba was pretty sure it was their replacements, but it never hurt to be cautious.

Sure enough, two similarly-clad ninjas landed gracefully on the roof. "Lynx and Lion reporting for guard duty. Third shift." A high blonde ponytail swished behind the speaker as her heavy-set partner plopped down on the roof, his hair fanning out behind his head, much like the animal he was named after.

Shino was much closer to the pair and thus the one to start the identification hand seals. Ino signed back correctly, causing everyone in the group to relax slightly. Just a few weeks ago, the Uchiha complex had been infiltrated by a rouge ninja after the Hokage's head; this had precipitated the intensified amount of Jounin's around their leader and his manor.

"Dog and Owl, off duty" Kiba fully relaxed as Shino said this, cracking his shoulder's and wrists.

"Dog." Kiba turned, used to Shino calling him by his code name until both of them were out of uniform. "I believe that you are in desperate need of a hair cut. "

Kiba pulled his own, wavy hair. "Well, I suppose so…"

"I'll cut it." Shino quietly stated.

"Now?!" Kiba exclaimed. "Owl, it's the dead of the night!" Shino just shrugged and turned around, heading toward his home on the other side of town. "Hey! Wait up! Akamaru!" Kiba called, eyes following the other masked ninja. A large mass removed itself from the side of the Uchiha main house. As it stepped into the moonlight, the blob revealed itself to be Kiba's gigantic nin-dog Akamaru. Kiba leapt on the dog, his hands gripped into the short white fur.

Ino and Chouji just watched the couple scamper off, both with matching, knowing grins beneath their masks.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kiba caught up with his partner lightly with the exertion. Shino just kept walking, pointedly not looking at Kiba. As Akamaru plodded along, Kiba looked down at Shino. Kiba knew better than to ask if Shino wanted a ride on Akamaru.

Or anyone else for that matter. _No Kiba, bad thoughts!_

Kiba shook his head, which earned him a pointed look from the man on the ground. Kiba just grinned and jumped off the large canine's back. "'K Akamaru, I'll see you later! Night boy!" Kiba slapped Akamaru on the rump. Both boys watched the dog ran home with a loud-ish bark and his tongue lolling out.

Unbeknownst to the males, they both shared a similar smile on both of their faces. The silence that enveloped them was comfortable, not the at all awkward.

Kiba turned back to face his best friend. "Well, are you ready, Owl?" Shino snorted and lead the way to the area surrounding the Aburame complex, the large sprawling hive of the family. When Shino had turned 18, he had moved to a smaller house off the main grounds, opting for a small house down the street. It beat Kiba's government-issued apartment, which he received when he attained Jounin status. Even though Shino's house didn't look that different from his old home in the main house, but to Kiba, it felt…homier.

Walking through the front gate, Shino and Kiba followed the footpath to an elegant, traditional looking home.

Kiba quickly pulled off his sandals and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. Immediately to the right of Kiba was a living room. As Shino walked further into his home and eventually to his bedroom to change out of his uniform. Kiba flopped down on the couch, taking his mask off in the progress.

Sprawled on the couch, Kiba let his mind wander. How many times had he had dreams of Shino and himself, sweating and flustered moving in smooth rotations on this very couch.

Sadly, these thoughts lead to the very same "condition" Kiba had suffered before. He felt his erection come back to life as he just sat there and day dreamed.

Almost without warning, Kiba heard Shino reenter the room, sheers in hand, an old tarp over one arm. Kiba sat up quickly, both to hide his all too obvious bulge and to allow Shino to cut his hair.

He slunk over to the chair that the stoic man gestured to, feeling the cool cloth hit his body as soon as he sat. Luckily the voluminous folds of the fabric hid his finally lessening erection.

"Do you want anything special?"

Kiba glared up at his friend "I'm not a fucking girl, Shino." Then he sighed. "Whatever looks good, I guess."

Shino allowed a small smirk to grace his lips, which was missed by Kiba all the same.

Both men soon fell into a trance. Shino snipping away at Kiba's hair, the sound creating an alluring clack that neither could ignore.

Shino reveled in the feeling of Kiba's hair under his hands. Truth be told, he had expected it to be coarser, more like the wire-hair of some of the Inuzuka dogs. But instead, it was soft but thick, still "manly" but with the wonderful underfeeding that Shino knew existed within Kiba.

Shino couldn't remember when his infatuation had started. It may have even began before they were out on the same Genin team.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shino had been following a rare butterfly, perhaps the last time he would see it before the winter frost. Just as he was about to call to the specimen, a flash of brown flew out of the underbrush., leaping onto Shino from behind. Shino, still quiet as a seven year old, let loose as small squeak of surprise. The other boy seemed more intent on sniffing Shino and his clothing then actually explaining himself.

"Excuse me." Shino said, voice quiet. "What are you doing?"

"Smelling." Shino cocked his head to the side.

"What are you smelling?"

"A scent." Kiba, only six years old, was markless, but Shino knew who he was. He had seen him around the town with his older sister.

Now Shino realized he wasn't going to get much out of the boy, so he stood up a brushed himself off, looking for the elusive mariposa he had been about to captive.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" Even though he was a little uncomfortable, Shino couldn't bring himself to push the other boy away.

"Hey!" Kiba sniffed him again as Shino gave up on his search, finding the insect long gone "I think it's you…what's your name?"

"Shino. What's me?"

Kiba explained, rubbing himself against the other boy. "Well, I was walking into town with my sister when I caught this _awesome_ smell, you know? And Onee-chan was like 'Follow it, you never know where it can lead!' And I thought, something that smells so good can't be bad, right?"

All though Kiba's speech, a blush had formed on Shino's face, growing deeper and deeper as Kiba recited the story. "What do I smell like?" Kiba just sighed.

"Like the forest…in the middle of spring…at midnight!" Kiba exclaimed, looking entirely too excited for Shino. "All dirt and rain and moonlight!" Kiba bounced around, clearly still excited by the smell.

But now Shino snorted. "Moonlight isn't a scent. " Kiba pouted.

"Have you ever smelled it?"

"No, because there is no smell."

"Yes, there is!"

"No, there's not"

And so began their relationship, an argument, which soon became playing. As the sun was falling, Shino found himself with a lap full of Inuzuka. Kiba turned to Shino with a smile on his face.

"Shino! Shino! Let's be friends, ok?"

Shino nodded solemnly to the louder boy. As Shino turned toward home, he felt a tap on his left shoulder. Swinging his head to that side, he heard giggles to his right, Shino turned to glare at the prankster Inuzuka only to find a pair of lips lightly on his own.

Shino's blush sky rocketed and he stammered out, "W-what d-did you d-do what f-for?"

Kiba looked quizzical. "My mom told me that you kiss people who you really, really like. Well, I really, really like you, Shino!" Kiba flashed a smile to the other boy, a smile worked it's way onto the Aburame's face.

"Well, gotta go! See you later!"

When Shino got home, he told his parents about his encounter with the Inuzuka, leaving out the part about kissing.

His father had felt that he was wasting his time playing in the forest and began his training g the very next day.

The two boys didn't meet again until they were twelve and placed on the same Team 8. Shino recognized the boy on sight, even after the tattoos and all the years time had added on. Kiba seemed to hold a silly grudge against the bug-wielding Genin but with no actual recognition of the other.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shino brushed the excess hair off the back of Kiba's neck. This sent shivers down the other man's spine and waking him from the trance the hair cutting had placed him in.

Suddenly, all the little touches left by Shino's hands as he brushed loose hair went straight to Kiba's groin. All the emotions Kiba had believed were firmly repressed returned with full force.

Shino removed the loose cloth with a flourish. Even though Kiba attempted to hide it, his erection was definitely outlined by his tight uniform pants.

Even though Kiba covered it a moment later, Shino had still seen _it _A blush flew to Shino's face, obscured by the high collared coat he still wore.

Kiba scampered out of the chair to sprawl back on the couch. "Thanks Shino! I'll see you in the morning, 'k?" Kiba reached for the blankets that Shino kept bunched at the foot of the couch but a pale hand stopped him.

Shino stood there in fascination. He realized that Kiba had to be frustrated, but at what? There shouldn't have been anything that would have set Kiba off except…_Except Sasuke and Naruto. They were naked, and post-coital. _

Oh god. Kiba was in love with one of them…Shino was devastated. And angry. _How could Kiba like either of them?_! Shino was the one who was there the most, the one who protected Kiba the most, who held his feelings in the most.

Shino looked down at the tan body still laying on the couch. Kiba was panting lightly at the intense gaze; he could _feel_ it boiling behind Shino's lenses

Shino made a decision, right there on the couch. He _would_ satisfy Kiba, even if it was just for tonight. Even if it cost him their friendship.

Shino leaned Kiba back on the couch, both men falling into the plush soft material. "Shino?" Kiba said, his questioning eyes filled with lust. "I'm…"

"I know." They just lay there for a moment, chest to chest. Both knew that if either of them moved, there would be no going back.

Shino reached up his hand, both men watching the pale hand remove the over armor of the ANBU uniforms. As the layers of material slide off the couch, pants still intact, Kiba became more and more confused. _What did Shino know?_ Then came a little anger. _Why am I the only one loosing clothes?!_ As Kiba reached to remove Shino's jacket, a pale hand grabbed his own tan one and placed it back on the couch.

"Shin-ah!" Kiba moaned as one hand traveled to his erection and another moved to tweak his nipple. Pushing the hands away for a second looking into the smoky glass. "I'm not.. It's just." For some reason Kiba was feeling… emotions. He had thought that Shino would be like everyone else he had sex with. A hard fuck with no emotional attraction.

But with Shino, it felt…different. And Kiba wasn't sure if he ever wanted to be rid of this feeling.

All thoughts fled as a smooth hand snuck beneath the band of his uniform. "I know." Shino repeated, brining the already precarious pleasure to the edge. Just as Kiba was about to go over that precipice, Shino spoke again "It happens to people sometimes." All this talking was "disinteresting" to Kiba, who now _had_ to know what the hell Shino was thinking. Kiba pulled himself up to look at the other man on the lower half of the couch, leaning back on his elbows in contemplation.

Just as Kiba was about to speak, Shino opened his mouth and engulfed Kiba's penis. The heat almost made Kiba come right there, but he held off. "Shino…I'm, I'm…"

"That's fine." Shino worked with both his hand and mouth to bring Kiba over the edge. The dog-nin knew there was no way to hold himself back any longer, so he let go, right into Shino's mouth, a little of his sperm landing right on the black lenses. Kiba bonelessly lay on the couch, panting, as Shino swallowed the cum still in his mouth.

The effects of the day had tuckered Kiba out. All the stress of emotions, his job, and that last spectacular ending completely exhausted him.

As he slipped into a deep slumber, Kiba felt strong arms lift his own tan body, cradling it against a warm chest and carrying him out of the living room. On the very edge of sleep, Kiba snuggled into strong arms embracing him. As he let go of the last wisps of his consciousness, Kiba could've sworn he felt a warm hand running through his hair and a quiet voice murmuring in his ear.

_Please read and review!_


End file.
